Johness
|name = Johness |kana = ョネス |rōmaji = Jonesu |also known as = Johness the Dissector (解体屋ジョネス, Barashiya Jonesu) |japanese voice = Tsuyoshi Koyama (1999) Takashi Matsuyama (2011) |english voice = Mike Shepherd (1999) Joshua Tomar (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 16 (Hidden) Chapter 21 (Revealed) |anime debut = Episode 16 (1999) Episode 9 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Blue |hair = Brown (1999) Blond (2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Trick Tower |previous occupation = Mass Murderer Trick Tower Prisoner |image gallery = yes}} Johness (ジョネス, Jonesu), also known as Johness the Dissector (解体屋ジョネス, Barashiya Jonesu), was the most notorious mass murderer in Zaban City and one of the prisoners in Trick Tower, used to test the examinees in the 287th Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 21 Appearance Johness was a tall man with a muscular frame. His hair was unkempt and his facial hair consisted of a mustache and sideburns. He had large, piercing blue eyes with a long and slender nose. The muscles in his fingers were extremely well-developed, easily capable of tearing flesh from bone and crushing stone to dust. He wore typical inmate attire whilst in Trick Tower, while in a flashback of Johness' arrest he was seen wearing a striped shirt over a T-shirt and trousers. Personality Johness was a sadistic and psychotic individual. Nothing gave him greater pleasure than the feeling of bleeding flesh in his hands and hearing the screams of agony from his victims. However, once he experienced what he did to so many others, all he could do was pleading for his life. Background Johness was an infamous mass murderer in Zaban City, who murdered continuously and without discrimination. Prior to being captured, he had killed 146 people, all were torn into at least 50 pieces by using his bare hands; in some cases, his victims were torn into thousands of pieces. When he was arrested, Johness did not resist, instead he tore a large piece of flesh off the left arm of the police officer. For this crimes, he was sentenced 968 years in prison. Plot Hunter Exam arc Following the "Path of Majority Rules" during the 3rd Stage of 287th Hunter Exam, the 5 examinees Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, and Tonpa are found pitted against 5 other prisoners within the Trick Tower in a series of challenges.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 16 After 2 wins and 2 losses, the fate of the challenge falls on Killua. He is paired with Johness, much to Leorio's alarm when he recognizes him, and he strongly advises Killua to back down. Leorio tells the group of Johness' fearsome reputation as a bloodthirsty mass murderer and his extreme methods of dismembering his victims with his bare hands. This is ignored however, and the two combatants enter the arena platform. The object of the challenge is simple, a deathmatch. As Johness is still talking of how he is going to tear Killua's body to pieces, Killua lunges forward in the blink of an eye and plucks Johness' heart clean out of his chest. Johness quickly realizes what has just transcended and pleads for Killua to give his heart back. Plea ignored, Killua crushes the heart in his hand. Johness is left quivering and twitching on the floor in his final moments before dying. This grants the examinees a pass through the section, and onto the challenges awaiting them in the race against time to get to the base of the tower. Abilities & Powers Johness has an extremely powerful grip. His fingers enable him to easily crush stone and tear flesh from bone. All his crimes were committed with his bare hands. However, he was no match for Killua and was deemed an amateur by his killer. Battles Trivia * "Johness the Dissector" may allude to the infamous serial killer Jack the Ripper. Anime and Manga Differences * In the 2011 anime adaptation, instead of destroying Johness' heart, Killua returns it to Johness after he collapses and dies.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 11 (2011) Intertextuality and References * Johness resembles Ōtake, a character in ''YuYu Hakusho'' series. Miscellaneous * The voice actor of Johness in the 2011 anime series is the same voice actor of Gotoh, Geretta, and Nobunaga from the 1999 anime series. * The voice actor of Johness in the 1999 anime series is the same voice actor of Izunavi (episode 56) and Genthru from the 1999 anime series. Translations around the World References zh:喬尼 fr:Jonès ru:Джонас Потрошитель es:Johness Category:Male characters Category:Trick Tower prisoners Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters